


Take A Chance On Me

by WwwsBryce



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 브루스는 완전히 사랑에 빠져있고 그걸 자각하지 못했다. 그가 깨닫기 전까지는.





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take A Chance On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636351) by [mytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytea/pseuds/mytea). 



 

 

브루스는 오고 싶지 않았던 파티에 참석해있었다. 그건 늦은 1월의 신년 파티였는데, 새해 맞이가 이렇게 늦어진 이유는 이 많은 슈퍼히어로들의 스케줄을 맞추는 것이 악몽이나 다름없었기 때문이다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 어리석은 일이라는 건 말할 것도 없고. 그러나 브루스의 항의는 전부 무시당했고, 그 열 배는 넘게 강요당했으므로, 그는 여기에 있다.

그는 여기, 올리버의 수많은 펜트하우스 중 하나인 이곳에 있다ㅡ오직 올리버만이 이렇게 많은 외계인들과 메타휴먼들을 취하게 만들겠다는 열망과 그렇게 할 수단을 다 갖고 있었기 때문이다.

그는 여기, 춤을 추자는 다이애나의 요청을 계속 거절하며, 조화 뒤 한구석에서 유치한 대학생들마냥 총질을 해대고 있는 테드와 마이클을 무시하려고 애쓰고 있었다.

그는 여기, 스피커에서 요란하게 쾅쾅거리는 지옥에서 올라온 음악을 들으며 마리가 술게임으로 아서를 완패시키는 것을 지켜보고 있었다.

ABBA의 노래가 세 번째로 흘러나왔을 때, 브루스는 그의 술을 전부 들이켰다. 네 번째에는, 올리버에게 도움의 손길을 보내줄 것이라고 다짐했다.

브루스는 밤새 바로 이 벽에 기대어있었고, 그저 예의를 차리기 위해 한번씩 그에게 들르는 동료들과 짧은 대화를 나눴다. 클락조차도 그에게서 파티기분을 끌어내는 것을 포기했고, 브루스는 차라리 그게 낫다고 생각했다. 이 사람들과 일만 제대로 같이 할 수 있다면, 그는 굳이 이들과 잘 어울릴 필요까지는 없다, 그뿐이다.

그가 그만 택시를 부를까 고민하고 있을 때에, 파티가 시작하고 처음으로 할의 모습이 보였다. 할은 사람들 사이를 뚫고 지나가다가, 브루스의 시선을 눈치채고는 곧장 그를 향해 걸어왔다ㅡ조종사의 거들먹대는 걸음과 가벼운 캘리포니아 미소를 띤 채.

그의 곁에 도착한 할은 술 게임이 한창인 테이블을 향해 고갯짓했다ㅡ아서가 메라에게 바통을 넘기고 있었다.

“통탄할 일이지, 안 그래?” 그는 말했다, “뭐ㅡ공평하게 말하자면, 아서는 게임이 시작하기 전부터 이미 취해있었던 것 같긴 해.”

그는 무어라 말을 이어갔지만, 주변의 말소리와 음악이 너무 시끄러워서 브루스는 알아듣지 못했다. 그가 고개를 갸우뚱하자 할이 더 가까이 몸을 기울였다. 브루스는 그의 풍부하고 소박한 콜롱의 향을 맡을 수 있었다. 파피루스와 시더우드가 섞여 무거운 향을 냈다. 할이 쓴 것이 구찌라는 것을 깨달았을 때 브루스는 속으로 놀라움을 감췄고, 그것을 더 들이마시고 싶은 욕구를 억눌렀다.

할이 그의 귓가에 소곤거릴 때 숨결이 스쳤다. “밖에 나갈래?”

브루스는 대답을 망설였다. 이건 할 조던이다ㅡ그들은 한번도 잘 지냈던 적이 없었다. 그게 어디든 할과 함께 가야 할 이유를 찾을 수 없었고, 할이 왜 그러기를 원하는지, 애초에 왜 그에게 걸어온 것인지도 이해할 수 없었다.

무엇보다도, 이건 위험했다. 아주 위험했다. 왜냐하면 할은 그의 정신을 흐트러뜨릴 만큼 결 좋은 머리카락과 제임스 딘의 완벽한 광대뼈를 갖고 있고, 어째서인지 지금은 임무를 수행할 때처럼 그의 성질을 긁어대지 않았기 때문이다.

“날 한번 믿어봐,” 할이 걸음을 떼자, 브루스는 자신의 시선이 급하게 그를 쫓아가는 것을 느꼈다. 할이 그것을 눈치채고는 씩 웃었고, 브루스가 자신을 따라올 거라고 자신하기라도 하듯 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 브루스는 그 뒤를 따랐다.

그들은 펜트하우스의 뒤편으로 빠져 나왔고, 계단을 올라 옥상으로 나왔다. 추위는 끔찍했지만, 조용하고 아무도 없었다. 브루스는 좀 더 집처럼 느낄 수 있었다, 옥상에서 기분이 좋아졌다. 비록 이렇게ㅡ작은 전구들과 눈부시게 새하얀 테라스 가구들로 장식된 곳일지라도. 빛에서 멀어져 테라스의 가장자리에 다가서자 그의 어깨에서 긴장이 흘러내렸다.

“대체 누가 지붕에 이렇게 커다란 카우치를 갖다 놓는 거야?” 할이 쿠션더미 속으로 파묻히며 감탄했다.

브루스는 한 손으로 난간을 쓸며 스타 시티를 내다봤다. 그는 그래플링 훅을 걸 수 있는 건물들의 튀어나온 곳 하나하나를 눈에 담으며 낙하거리를 계산했다ㅡ허공 속 그의 길. 북쪽에 있는 두 개의 빌딩에는 그림자에 가려진 옥상이 있고 물탱크 뒤에 훌륭한 은신처가 있다. 그곳에서 골목길로 뛰어내리면 대부분의 공중 추적자들을 따돌릴 수 있을 것이다. 배트맨은 23초만에 이 파티에서 완벽하게 사라질 수 있고, 아무도 거기에 놀라지 않을 것이다.

그러나 오늘밤 배트맨은 여기 없다.

왜냐하면 유틸리티 벨트를 아무리 잘 감춘다 해도 터틀넥과 자켓에는 어울리지 않는다고 알프레드가 고집했기 때문이다ㅡ딱 하룻밤 정도는 _보통 사람들처럼_ 행동하는 것도 괜찮을 거라고, 슈퍼-파워를 가진 남자들과 여자들로 가득 찬 건물에서 그가 벨트 없이도 완벽하게 안전할거라고 말이다.

할이 머리 뒤로 양손을 깍지 끼자 그의 팔 근육이 움직였고, 어쩐지 브루스는 전혀 안전하게 느껴지지가 않았다.

“억만장자들,” 브루스는 짧게 대답했다. 그는 세심한 탈출 경로에서 몸을 돌렸고, 할 조던이 차지하고 있는 카우치의 낯선 영역을 향해 다시 불빛 속으로 발을 내디뎠다.

그가 커피 테이블 끝에서 멈춰 서자 할이 눈을 굴렸다.

“내가 보통 초록색 빛을 내기는 하는데,” 그가 이죽거렸다, “정말로 방사능을 내뿜는 건 아니거든?”

그 말에 브루스는 자신이 어색하게 굴었음을 알아차렸고 할에게서 정확히 4와 1/2만큼 떨어진, 사회적으로 가장 적절한 거리라고 여겨지는 카우치 자리에 앉았다. 순간적으로 그는 억만장자-플레이보이-브루스-웨인의 인격을 덮어쓸 수 있기를 바랐다ㅡ그럼 이 상황이 훨씬 더 편하게 느껴졌을 테니까. 그러나 할이 그것에 영향을 받을 것 같지는 않았다. 신경 끝을 무디게 만든 위스키 다섯 잔 이후로, 브루스는 자신이 이미 배트맨을 알고 있는 누군가에게 _브루스 웨인_ 의 전술을 끌어올 수 있을지 확신할 수 없었다.

두 사람 사이에 내려앉은 침묵은 길고 무거웠다. 브루스는 옥상의 바닥을 쿵쿵 울리는 펜트하우스의 음악, 그 은은한 웅웅거림 사이로 침묵이 엮이는 것을 들었다. 할이 조금 더 가까이 몸을 붙이면서 카우치를 덮은 천 조각이 바스락거리며 흘러내렸다. 세 블록 너머에서 자동차의 경보음이 울렸다.

“그니까, 오아는,” 할이 마침내, 손가락으로 하늘을 가리키며 말했다, “저쪽이야.”

브루스는 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 도시의 가벼운 공해와 드문드문한 구름들 틈으로 제법 많은 별들이 떠있었다. 그는 쉽게 알데바란을 발견했고, 카펠라를 찾았다.

“흠,” 그는 고개를 돌리지 않은 채로 대답했다ㅡ할은 분명 자신이 보는 것보다 훨씬 더 친숙하게 저 별들에 대해 알고 있을 것이다. 할이 몸을 더욱 붙이며 한 팔을 들어 브루스가 손끝을 따라올 수 있게 했다. 황소자리의 “V”를 가리켰다가, 오른쪽으로 움직였다.

플레이아데스 성운, 브루스는 그냥 그렇게 말했을 수도 있었다. 그도 그 정도는 알고 있었고, 성가셔하며 딱딱거릴 수도 있을 것이다, 하지만…하지만 이제 할의 무릎이 그의 무릎을 스치고 있었다. 할의 팔이 그의 어깨 뒤 소파의 등받이에 무심하게 놓여있었다. 겨울의 추위에 할의 숨결이 자신의 숨과 어우러지는 것이 문득 눈에 들어왔다.

브루스가 채울 수 없는 대화의 공백을 할이 계속해서 메워갔다ㅡ그는 순찰 중에 우연히 마주친 모든 별들에 대해 이야기했다. 물로 이루어진 별, 다이아몬드로 이루어진 별, 그리고 이상한 특성을 지닌 반짝이는 검은 크리스탈로 이루어진 별은 브루스가 분명 연구하고 싶어할 거라고 할은 말했다. 할은 씩 웃었고, 브루스가 이 지구에서 모든 것을 가질 수 있고 전 세계를 돌아다녀봤겠지만 절대로 이런 것들은 보지 못했을 거라고 장담했다. 언젠가 그를 그곳에 데려가 주겠다고 장담했다ㅡ만약 조용히 입을 다문 채 할에게 조종을 맡겨둔다면.

브루스는 그가 떠들게 내버려뒀고 할은 참을성 있게도, 브루스가 듣기만 하는 것에 만족하는 것 같았다ㅡ어쩌면 브루스가 자신의 모든 한마디한마디에 반박을 하지 않는다는 것만으로도 충분히 행복한 모양이었다.

그리고 브루스는ㅡ절대로 인정하지는 않을 것이지만ㅡ할의 목소리의 울림을 듣는 것만으로, 머나먼 다른 곳을 그리는 그의 눈과 제가 아는 것에 대해 이야기할 때 더욱 환해지는 그 미소를 보는 것만으로 행복했다. 그걸 사랑했다.

얼음장 같은 미풍에 할이 욕설을 내뱉었고, 브루스는 할이 다시 안으로 들어가자고 할지 궁금해졌다. 그 생각에 속상해졌다는 것이 한심했고, 들어가지 않기 위한 방법을 찾지 않을 수 없게 되자 기분은 더 끔찍해졌다.

그래서 브루스는 바닥으로 미끄러지듯 내려와 테이블 아래의 수납박스를 꺼내 열었다. 그 안에는 예상했던 대로 담요가 들어있었고, Patron Platinum 한 병과 향이 나는 윤활제, 콘돔 몇 개ㅡ올리버의 유혹 기술이 너무나 노골적으로 뻔뻔스러워서 그는 거의 웃음이 나올뻔했다. 브루스는 담요로 손을 뻗었지만, 멈췄다. 생각했다.

할이 그를 이 위로 초대해서, 그에게 별을 보여주기 위해 더 가까이 다가왔다는 것을 생각했다.

고담의 텅 빈 침대와, 차가운 회색 비가 내리는 아침에 홀로 일어나는 것을 생각했다.

자신이 충분히 취했고, 할의 눈빛이 충분히 부드럽다고 생각했다.

할이 그에게 플러팅한다고 생각했다.

“뭐…” 브루스는 테이블에 물건들을 올려놓으며 입을 열었다. 브루스-웨인의 목소리를 아주 조금 섞어서, “여기 있는 것들로 좀 따뜻해질 수 있겠지. 뭐가 맘에 들어?”

할이 아마도 올리버와 그의 그다지 감명받지 않았을 데이트 상대를 떠올린 듯 큰소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 브루스가 여전히 그를 빤히 바라보자 그 웃음이 흔들렸다.

“너…너 진심이구나.” 할은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 말했지만, 브루스는 그의 얼굴이 붉어지는 것과 그가 마른침을 삼키면서 턱이 긴장하는 것을 눈치챘다.

브루스는 그를 향해 완전히 몸을 돌렸고, 이제 그는 할의 다리 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 그는 또 한번 위험을 감수하기로 했고, 낡은 코듀로이에 팽팽히 감싸인 할의 단단한 허벅지 위에 한 손을 얹었다. 대답을 바라며 할을 올려다봤다.

그 대답은 그를 움켜쥐는 양 손으로 돌아왔다. 한 손이 그의 뒷머리를 감싸 와락 끌어당겨 할의 입술에서 속삭이듯 내뱉어진 “씨발”을 들이마시게 했다. 자신이 할의 입 속을 탐하며 할의 무릎 위에 올라탈 때 조금 지나치게 열성적이었다는 것을 브루스는 알았지만, 그는 엉덩이를 쥐어오는 긴 손가락들을 느꼈고 자신만이 아니라는 결정을 내렸다. 그 동안 이걸 모른 체 해왔던 것은, 검은 고담에 비해 빌어먹게 너무 밝은 빛으로 할이 나타난 그 순간부터 이걸 무시하기 위해 애써왔던 것은 자신만이 아니었다.

할의 손가락들이 그의 엉덩이 골을 따라 내려갔고 브루스는 그의 성기가 욱신거리는 것을 느꼈다. 그들 사이는 여전히 옷으로 가려져있었지만, 브루스는 할의 손을 따라 허리를 움직이지 않기 위해 노력해야 했다. 할이 그의 바지를 풀러 한 가득 맨 살을 쥐기 위해 안쪽으로 손을 넣었을 때 호흡을 다스리기 위해 노력해야 했다.

“신이시여, 널 이렇게 만지는걸 너무 오래 기다려왔어,” 할이 그를 무자비하게 애무하고, 쥐어짜고 어루만지면서 조금은 음흉한 눈빛으로 신음했다. “네 엉덩이는 정말 완벽해. 누가 말해준 적 있어?”

그는 물론 그런 말을 항상 들어왔지만, 절대로 듣기 좋았던 적은 없었다. 누군가 쳐다보고 있었다는 게 좋았던 적은 단 한번도 없었다.

브루스는 그의 벌루티 구두를 벗어 던졌고 할이 그걸 발로 아무렇게나 치웠을 때도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 할이 자켓을 벗도록 도운 다음에는 제 자켓과 스웨터, 언더셔츠까지 벗어 던지기 위해 씨름을 했다. 일월의 옥상에서 헐벗고 있었음에도 그는 추위를 느끼지 않았다. 그는 추위를 느끼지 않았다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 할 조던의 무릎 위에 있었기 때문이다.

자신이 이걸 갈구한다고 할 조던이 생각하는 것은 끔찍했지만, 그는 정말로 이걸 갈구하고 있긴 했다. 그는 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 발가벗었고, 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 할의 손가락들을 윤활제로 마구 적셨다. 그의 자제력은 이미 너덜너덜해졌지만, 미끄러운 손가락이 그의 안으로 들어올 때 가까스로 숨을 헐떡이지 않을 수 있었다.

대신에 그는 숨을 내쉬었고, 할이 쉽게 한 손가락을 움직일 수 있도록 근육의 긴장을 풀었다. 그는 입 밖으로 더 많은 것을 요구하지는 않았지만, 다리를 살짝 더 벌리며 손바닥으로 할의 높이 솟은 앞섬을 눌렀다.

할이 두 번째 손가락을 더했고, 브루스는 입맞춤으로 보답했다. 그는 할의 아랫입술을 깨물었고, 그의 혀를 빨아들였다. 두 사람 중 누구도 떨어지고 싶어하지 않았으므로, 그들은 그런 식으로 계속 애무했다ㅡ허리 아래에서 할의 한 손은 그의 성기를 흔들며 정신을 흐트러뜨렸고, 다른 손은 그의 몸을 열고 있었다.

할이 손가락들을 구부려 느릿하게 그의 전립선 위를 움직였고 브루스는 발가락 끝까지 그 감각이 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 눈을 감고 할의 이마에 이마를 맞댄 채 중심을 찾으려고 애썼다ㅡ그는 절대로 다리 사이의 손가락 두 개만으로 사정하지 않을 것이다.

할이 살짝 손가락을 당겨, 구멍 바로 안쪽을 뭉근하게 어루만졌다. 그는 브루스가 고개를 들고 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올릴 때까지 그저 다정하게 애무하며 기다렸다.

“너 정말로 조용한 걸,” 브루스가 눈빛으로 그의 얼굴에 구멍을 뚫으려는 것을 모르는 체, 그는 말했다.

브루스는 그저 계속 쏘아보기만 했다.

그리고 쏘아봤다.

그리고ㅡ

“흠.”

“신이시여, 와우, 너 이 _개자식_ ,” 할이 톡 쏘아붙였다, “제발 한번만이라도 단어들을 좀 사용해주면 안돼?”

브루스는 고개를 숙이고 의지를 끌어 모았고, 할의 손가락에 몸을 내리누르지 않았다. 할의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리지 않았다.

“이게ㅡ그니까, 기분 좋기는 한 거야?”

브루스는 땀에 젖은 이마를 할의 쇄골 위에 문질렀고 자신의 성기에서 흐른 묽은 액이 할의 바지에 얼룩을 남기는 것을 쳐다봤다. 어떻게 조던은 이런 웃기지도 않는걸 물어볼 수 있는 거지? 정말 믿기지가 않았다. 브루스는 대답하지 않았고, 대신에 할의 손을 찰싹 쳐내고는 남자의 지퍼를 풀기 시작했다. 할이 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“내가ㅡ내가 할게,” 그는 중얼거렸고, 엉덩이를 들어 바지와 속옷을 무릎 아래로 벗어 내렸다. 할의 성기가 드러나자 브루스의 입이 바싹 말랐고, 조금 성질이 났다ㅡ하지만 놀라진 않았다ㅡ할이 그의 결점 없는 뼈대에 걸맞게 이토록 결점 없는 성기를 가졌다는 것에 말이다. 그러나 그의 대부분은 그저 그걸 원할 뿐이었다. 그걸 흔들고, 그걸 빨고, 그걸 몸에 담기를 원했다. 원하고 필요하고 갈망했고, 그런 스스로에게 넌더리가 났다.

어둑어둑한 빛 아래에서 할이 그의 갈색 눈동자로 망설이듯 브루스를 살피면서 손가락으로 콘돔 껍질을 만지작거렸고, 브루스는 그가 너무 싫어서 입을 맞추지 않을 수 없었다. 이와 혀로 그의 정신을 흐트러뜨려 콘돔을 낚아챘고, 직접 할의 성기에 씌웠다.

“너 정말로 이게 네가 원하는 거라고 확신하으흐아아” 할의 말이 갑작스럽게 끊겼다ㅡ브루스가 이미 그의 성기를 쥐고 구멍에 대고 누르며, 천천히 몸을 낮추고 있었기 때문이다. 할의 손이 어디를 가야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 온 몸을 훑으며 그의 상체를 어루만졌다. 결국에 그 손은 그의 엉덩이로 내려가 그의 옆구리까지 이어진 깊게 파인 흉터 위를 감쌌다. 그는 세게 쥐지 않았고, 브루스의 몸을 깊이 당기지도 않았다. 그저 원하는 것은 그뿐이라는 듯이 그를 지탱한 채 엄지손가락으로 울퉁불퉁한 조직을 어루만질 뿐이었다.

브루스는 허리를 움직였고, 그가 몸을 낮출 때마다 할의 성기가 일 인치씩 안쪽 깊숙이 들어왔다. 브루스는 손바닥을 할의 가슴에 올려놓은 채, 구멍이 이렇게 늘려진 감각에 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리는 것을 할이 보지 못하도록 그의 턱 아래에 깊이 입을 맞췄다ㅡ까칠한 그루터기가 그의 입술을 스쳤다.

완전히 할의 무릎에 내려앉자, 그는 떨리는 숨을 내뱉고 근육을 꽉 조였다. 그의 안을 가득 채운 할의 두꺼운 성기를 세세하게 인식했다. 할이 다시 한번 그에게 오랫동안 빈틈없이 입맞췄고, 브루스는 할이 입술 새로 신음을 흘릴 때까지 엉덩이를 움직였다.

마침내 살짝 성기를 빼냈을 때, 브루스는 천천히 몸을 일으키며 할의 눈을 들여다봤고, 그대로 멈췄다. 기다렸다. 할이 소파의 등받이에 고개를 젖히며 신음 같은 소리를 냈을 때 능글맞게 히죽거렸다, “엿 먹어, 스푸키Spooky.”

브루스는 다시 몸을 내렸고 이번에 할의 성기는 쉽게, 깊숙하게 미끄러지듯 들어왔다. 브루스는 끊임없이 허리를 움직였고 곧 할이 그에게 맞춰 골반을 쳐올리기 시작했다. 그의 내벽을 찌르고 또 찔러 전율하게 만들었다.

브루스는 양 팔로 할의 어깨에 매달려 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고는 땀과 시더우드를 들이마셨다. 할이 그를 품에 꽉 껴안아 고정시켰고, 그대로 쳐올려서 그를 헐떡이게 했다. 할은 그 우스꽝스러운 자세로 그를 계속해서 탐했다ㅡ한 다리는 테이블에 올리고 카우치에서 반쯤 일어난 채로, 브루스가 고개를 젖히고 애처롭게 흐느낄 때까지.

여전히 그의 안에 들어간 채로 할이 움직임을 뚝 멈췄고, 갑작스럽게 중단된 추삽질에 엉덩이의 근육이 경련하듯 떨렸다.

“미안해, 난ㅡ” 할이 뿌리 끝까지 그를 쳐올린 채로 헐떡이며 입을 열었다, “싸지 않으려고 노력 중이야. 진짜로. 빌어먹을. 네 신음소리…네가 거의 소리를 내지 않았기에 망정이지, 안 그랬으면 난 씨발ㅡ”

할은 횡설수설했지만, 브루스는 기다렸다. 그의 전립선에 꽉 눌린 할의 성기의 지속적인 압박감에 집중한 채로, 그들 위의 별들이 초점에 들어왔다 사라지는 것을 지켜봤다.

“씨발, 넌 너무 뜨거워,” 할이 그의 어깨에 대고 웅얼거렸다, “넌, 그니까, 내가 평생 느껴본 것 중에, 평생 만져본 것 중에 가장 뜨거운 거야.”

브루스도 동감이었다ㅡ할이 그를 안에서부터 뜨겁게 태우고 있었다. 그는 할의 뺨에 그의 뺨을 비볐고 그 감정이 통하기를 바라는 마음으로 조용한 숨소리를 흘렸다. 할이 카우치에 그를 눕혔다.

할이 그의 양 허벅지를 꽉 죄어오며 더욱 깊이 허릿짓을 했고, 브루스는 온 척추를 타고 흐르는 쾌감을 느꼈다. 그는 뜨겁고 가득 찼고 너무나, 너무나 절정에 가까웠지만, 더 필요했다. 한 손으로 제 성기를 감싸고 다리로 할의 허리를 감아 거칠게 끌어당기며, 낮은 숨소리로 할을 요구했다.

할이 그의 뜻을 알아차리고는 조금 덜 조심스러워졌다. 빠르고 격정적으로 그를 탐했다. 서로의 손가락들이 얽히고 손아귀의 힘이 세지다가, 할이 그의 귓가에 젖은 신음을 뱉었을 때, 브루스는 사정했다.

할이 마찬가지로 사정하면서(“아, 씨발, _스푸키Spooky_ ”) 그의 안에서 할의 성기가 경련하는 것을 느꼈다.

할이 그대로 그의 가슴 위로 쓰러졌고, 그들은 그렇게 함께 숨을 골랐다. 그가 떨리는 다리를 풀자 할이 그의 안에서 빠져 나와 반쯤 몸을 일으켰고, 콘돔을 벗겨 끝을 묶은 다음 아무렇게나 던지며 나중에 처리하겠다는 말을 중얼거렸다.

브루스는 희미하게 궁금해졌다ㅡ다음 번에는 할이 혹시 콘돔을 쓰지 않겠다고 하지는 않을까. 그러나 곧 스스로를 다잡았다. 정말이지, 스스로를 걷어찰 수도 있었다ㅡ어째서 다음 번이 있을 거라고 생각할 수 있는 거지? 진심으로, 브루스, 다음 번이라고? 그가 이미 여기서 도망칠 전략을 세우고 있었을 때, 할이 그의 생각을 방해했다.

“우린 이걸 침대에서 해야 돼,” 할이 브루스의 심장 부근에 흩어져 울퉁불퉁한 오랜 화상을 손끝으로 덧그리며 선언했다. “다음 번엔, 네 모든 구석구석을 다 지도처럼 그릴 거야. 별을 그리듯이.”

그리고 그 말과 함께, 그는 다시 브루스의 위에 늘어졌다. 그들은 끈적거리고 역겨웠고, 이 파티장을 몰래 지나가 어떻게든 들키지 않고 올리버의 화장실로 가야 하겠지만, 만약 누군가 그걸 할 수 있다면, 그건 바로 배트맨일 것이다. 지금 당장은, 브루스는 할의 심장박동 소리를 들으며 그의 피부에 수 놓인 별자리들을 기억에 새길 것이다.

할이 그의 목덜미에서 자신만만한 미소를 지었고, 브루스도 미소를 지었다.

다음 번엔.

 

 

 


End file.
